


What Do You Want?

by knitekat



Series: Tidying Up [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, First Time, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester surprises Connor and then teaches him about the joys of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Connor just opened and closed his mouth like a landed fish as he stared at Lester.

At his completely nude boss.

Connor tried to keep his eyes on Lester's face, but he couldn't prevent his eyes slowly drifting down Lester's body as the man leaned unselfconsciously against the door frame.

Connor licked his lips as his gaze fixed on the erect cock, framed by dark curls. He groaned as his own cock twitched and demanded attention.

Lester grinned as his gaze dropped down to rest on Connor's tented boxers. He took a step into the room and let the door close behind him with a faint click.

Taking another step towards Connor, Lester leaned in and paused. His lips hovering millimetres from Connor's, his breath caressing Connor's overheated skin. Lester quirked an eyebrow as he asked, “Connor?”

Connor opened his mouth but managed only a squeak. He expected Lester to laugh at him, but the man only waited for Connor's reply with a look of interest on his face. That made the decision for Connor. He nodded. He would worry about what might happen later or tomorrow.

Lester closed the distance and gently pressed his lips against Connor's. When Connor groaned and intensified the kiss, Lester slid his tongue against his lips and asked for entrance, his tongue sweeping across Connor's teeth to duel with his tongue.

Connor groaned again as his hands twitched. He so wanted to touch, but was afraid to. He almost jumped when Lester's hand squeezed him and he said, “You're over-dressed, Connor.” Connor's cock quite agreed and overrode his brain that this wasn't a good idea as he wiggled out of his boxers.

Lester smiled softly as he tugged Connor against him. They both gasped as their cocks glided against each other.

“What do you want, Connor?”

“I... I haven't.” Connor stammered, “I...”

Lester pressed a finger against Connor's lips, “Shh. It's OK. We don't have to do anything.”

Connor blushed, “I want to.” He sighed. “Me and Tom, we touched and... and he was in me once.” Connor looked down. “It was uncomfortable and it hurt.”

Lester's fingers tugged Connor's chin up as he kissed him again. “You weren't ready and I doubt if he prepared you properly. Would you like to try again?” When Connor didn't answer, Lester continued, “Or would you rather be inside me, Connor?”

Connor's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. “Fuck.”

“Well, that is what I was suggesting.” Lester's smile faded slightly. “Connor?”

Connor licked his lips again and swallowed. His mouth felt far too dry to speak. “I'd like to...”

“Yes? Just tell me?”

“I'dliketofuckyoubutidontknowhowto.”

Lester blinked for a moment as he attempted to translate Connor's babble into English. Then, “You'd like to fuck me?”

Connor instantly blushed and looked down. “Or you can, you know, fuck me.”

“It's your choice,” Lester grinned. “And no one said we can't do both.”

Connor's gaze shot up to met Lester's eyes. “We can?” When Lester nodded, Connor looked thoughtful. “Are you sure I can fuck you?”

“I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't.” Lester paused for a moment as he looked at Connor's bed. “Hmm. I don't suppose you've got any lubricant or condoms in here?” When Connor shook his head, Lester sighed. “Right. Come with me.”

Connor felt he was dreaming as Lester led him into his own bedroom. He watched as his soon-to-be lover rooted through a drawer before Lester let out a satisfied sound and straightened up.

Connor's heart skipped a beat as he watched Lester climb onto his bed and lay on his back, once more, with his legs open.

Watching Connor's expression closely, Lester slicked his fingers thoroughly and slipped a finger inside his arse. Sliding the digit in and out a few times, Lester smiled at Connor and held a hand out. “Come here, Connor.”

Connor was almost in a daze as he watched Lester finger-fuck himself. He took hold of Lester's hand and allowed him to pull Connor onto the bed, to kneel between Lester's legs. Connor felt almost outside his own body as Lester squeezed lube onto Connor's fingers and guided him to press his fingers into Lester's arse.

The tight heat surrounding his fingers snapped Connor out of his daze. He didn't want to hurt Lester so he concentrated on obeying the man's instructions to push and pull, to twist. When Lester gasped out 'Oh, God. Just there', Connor felt almost capable of doing this.

Connor became so lost in the sensation of his fingers being inside Lester that he almost jumped when Lester grabbed his hand. He stammered, “Sorry. I'm sorry,” Wondering what he’d done wrong.

Lester grinned. “For what? That feels great, Connor.”

“Then why did you stop me?”

Connor looked confused but Lester just smiled. “I'm ready. Just line up and push in. Take it slowly.”

Connor's hands shook as he rolled the condom down his length. He swallowed hard, could he do this? Oh, he wanted to. Very, very much. But, still...

“Slow and steady, Connor. I'll be fine.” When Connor still didn't move, Lester let out a frustrated groan. “Bloody hell, Connor. I want you in me. I need you in me.”

Connor met Lester's eyes before he took a deep breath and shuffled until his cock nudged against Lester's opening. His cock looked too big to fit inside that small hole and he glanced up nervously at Lester.

“It'll be fine, you'll see.”

Connor took Lester at his word and slowly pushed forwards. He gasped as his cock slid inside that wonderful, tight heat. It felt so, so bloody good. He wanted to press inside as deeply as he could, but he remembered Lester's words just in time. Connor muttered to himself, “Slow. Need to go slow.” It seemed to take forever, and yet no time at all, before Connor was completely sheathed inside Lester. His groin pressed firmly against his new lover's arse. He wanted to move, stopping just in time as his lover's words came back to him, that he was supposed to be following his instructions. “Lester? Are you OK?”

Lester pulled Connor in for a kiss, causing them both to groan. “I just need to get used to you.” He kissed Connor again. “You feel so good inside me.”

Connor whimpered; the need to move was building until he found it almost impossible to resist. He was startled when Lester tapped him on the head, causing both of them to groan.

Lester took a steadying breath, then, “OK, Connor. I'm ready. Take it slow and steady to start with. Pull out almost completely then push back in.”

“And then?”

“Connor, will you bloody fuck me?”

That startled a laugh out of Connor and another groan from Lester. Connor slowly pulled out, it felt incredible, but pushing back in felt even better. It took all his concentration to keep to a slow pace, but the sensations were just so great. Especially when Lester squeezed around him.

The instruction of “Faster, Connor,” came as a relief and he began to pound into his lover, groaning and gasping as he heard Lester's cries encouraging Connor to move faster and harder and deeper.

Connor felt Lester buck up against him and then freeze, before he felt warm spurts against his skin and Lester's arse clenching tightly around him. Connor groaned as he thrust hard, trying to get as deep inside Lester as he could. He cried out as he came harder than ever before.

A gentle hand caressing his back woke Connor. He blinked dazedly as he saw Lester's grin. Then memory returned and he grinned as well.

“Connor. Much as I like you in me, I'm getting cramp.”

“Sorry.” Connor went to move and stopped when Lester grabbed hold of him, his hand gripping Connor's wrist painfully hard.

“Careful, Connor. Nice and slow. Ease out of me.”

“Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't think.”

Lester pulled Connor down for a kiss. “It's OK. Just take it slowly.” He couldn't help grinning at the look of concentration on Connor's face as he slowly pulled free. The concerned look on his young lover's face when he asked, “Are you OK? Did I hurt you?” melted Lester's heart.

Lester pulled Connor into his arms and kissed him. “Yes. No.”

Connor looked confused for a moment, then grinned. “That felt so good. Can you fuck me now?”

Lester snorted. “I'm not a spring chicken any more. Tomorrow night, if you still want to.”

“Why?” Connor looked crestfallen. “Oh, couldn't we call in sick tomorrow?”

Lester sighed, although amusement danced in his eyes. “The younger generation. No work ethic.”

Connor pouted before asking, “Are you sure you won't be able to?”

Lester raised an eyebrow. “It's possible, we'll just have to see.”

Connor grinned, then pulled the covers up over Lester and turned the light off.

“Connor?”

“If you rest now, you'll be able to.”

Lester snorted. “Connor logic? Well, you never know.”

“Good. Now, go to sleep.” Connor paused, then added, “If I'm asleep by then, you will wake me up, won't you?”

“Connor...”

“Please. Promise you'll wake me up if we can do it. Please. Please say please.”

“Connor, you're whining like one of my children.”

“Does it work?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Lester could imagine Connor's look. “OK, Connor, I'll wake you up. Now, go to sleep.”

“Night.”

“Night, Connor.”

There was a moment's silence, then Connor asked, “Can I call you James?”

Lester snorted. “You've just fucked me and you've only now thought of that?” He pondered the question for a moment. “Here, yes. At work, no.”

“OK.”

“Go to sleep, Connor.”

“Night, James.”

“Connor!”

“Sorry. Going to sleep now.”


End file.
